The present disclosure addresses, primarily, the problem of vehicle or cargo theft. Specifically, potentially dangerous or damaging conditions are created once a vehicle is stolen, such as potential harm to third parties and damage to the vehicle.
Vehicles, such as diesel tractor trailers, include engine control modules (ECM), which are responsible for controlling electronic signals to the engine. In such vehicles, a throttle position sensor (TPS) is used to monitor the position of the throttle of the vehicle's internal combustion engine. A sensor signal from the TPS is output to the vehicle's ECM, which alters ignition and fuel injection timing depending upon, among other things, a position of the vehicle's throttle. In particular, the TPS may be a potentiometer that provides a variable voltage to the ECM depending on the position of the accelerator pedal.